1. Technical Field
The invention relates to illumination means, such as lamps and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to an illumination means contained within a microphone Housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Microphones and lamps are both well known and ubiquitous items.
Inventors in the past have used lighting means in connection with microphones for such purposes as attention getting or illumination of an area about the microphone.
For example, S. Everett, Lighted Microphone Cable Indicator, U.S. Pat. No. 6,690,804 (10 Feb. 2004) shows a lighting apparatus for use with a microphone in a sound mixing system, wherein each microphone in the system has an associated channel. A lighting means is associated with the microphone to assign a particular color to that microphone that associates the microphone with a particular channel. This allows for visual identification of the microphone and this device the light is placed in the microphone cable.
M-k Long, Flashing Light Assembly for a Microphone, U.S. Pat. No. 5,994,842 (30 Nov. 1999) shows a flashing light assembly that's attached to the outside of a microphone in the form of a collar around the microphone shell.
B, Cimock, Portable Lighted Microphone, U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,355 (22 Feb. 1994) shows a portable lighted microphone forming a configuration which outputs light, sound, and color simultaneously. In this device, a clear plastic housing is provided such that light generated within the device escapes the housing. Lighting in connection with this device is provided for entertainment purposes, for example, the light within the microphone is modulated in accordance with music or a user's voice such that the housing the microphone illuminates in time with music or singing.
P. Lee, G. Cheung, J. Yee, Integral Phone Light Accessory, U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,917 (21 Oct. 1986) shows a replacement handset for a standard telephone that has a light producing element in a rim of the microphone element. The light in this case is provided to indicate a status of the handset of the telephone.
J. Kuka, Telephone Handset with Illuminated Magnifier, U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,063 (12 Oct. 1982) shows a telephone handset having a magnifying reading glass lens built into the housing along with electric light bulb positioned to illuminate the field of view of the lens.
M. Libson, Microphone apparatus, U.S. Pat. No. 3,005,905 (24 Oct. 1961) shows a desktop microphone that includes a clear window on the lower portion thereof that contains a point by which illumination may be provided from a lamp contained within the microphone. This particular device is intended for use in connection, for example, with a lectern where a speaker is reading notes. The lamp here directs light downward from the microphone to illuminate the user's notes. A microphone is incorporated with the lamp and therefore functions as a microphone and a lamp.
W. Woodworth, Microphone Support, U.S. Pat. No. 2,263,668 (25 Nov. 1941) shows a microphone stand that provides support both for microphones and for lamps. In the Woodworth device, no attempt is made to distinguish the appearance of the microphone from the lamp, i.e. a standard lamp having a standard lens is provided. Here, the intent is to provide illumination for a lectern, for example for speaker's notes.
C. Brown, PhotoPhone, U.S. Pat. No. 2,466,000 (5 Apr. 1949) discloses a flashlight type device that includes both a transmitter and receiver by which a user may modulate the light, and thereby carry a modulated wave over the light to a similar device that receives and converts said light wave back into an audio signal.
Heretofore, no attempt has been made to provide a novel use of a microphone housing which appears as a microphone but which contains a lighting mechanism.